


Tender Domestic Nonsense

by crickte



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Marriage, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickte/pseuds/crickte
Summary: a collection of sappy domestic marriage drabbles.
Relationships: Elliott/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written fanfic in like 8 years and who knows if i'll ever go beyond the first draft for any of this. pardon me

6am.

Ugh.

No matter how many times I wake up at this time, I'm never quite prepared. Who would ever leave a warm, soft, bed to go face the cold, dark, world? 

Especially when there's a someone in that bed making it even warmer and cozier. 

I shift slightly, trying to stretch without disturbing my husband next to me. Oftentimes he, although somewhat bregrudgingly, rises with me and starts on some breakfast as I get ready for the day. Today, however, is not one of those days.

Fumbling around for my glasses on the nightstand, I slowly roll over to slip out of bed unnoticed. I make it halfway across the room before a groggy voice comes from under the lump of covers.

"Stay with me."

Eyes crinkling with a smile, I walk up to his side of the bed and place a small kiss on the top of his head - the only thing visible. "The farm never waits, my love," I whisper, "You know I'd love to." Half of his face peeks out from the quilts, blinking groggily. "Then stay. It's scheduled to rain this afternoon." I give him a soft smile. It's hard enough to tell him I'm busy when I'm not cold and sleepy, but it's near impossible now. "The rain won't feed the chickens and cat. Nor will it pull weeds, repair the fence before the goats chew through it, run the produce over to Pierre's, or…" Jeez. I better get going. Turning towards the door, I look over my shoulder and softly say, "I'll be back around lunch, my love. I'll leave some breakfast for you, but don't feel rushed to get up because of me."

Pulling the covers down to give him free movement of his arms, he quickly latches on to my hand. "I want you here with me this morning." He looks up at me with a sleepy smile. "I want you next to me, my sunshine." 

Perhaps the responsible choice was to go anyway. Tackle the list so I could relax with him stress free this evening. But… who cares. I'll deal with the farm in a few minutes.. or hours. And with that I slink back into the warmth of the bed and the embrace of my love. 

He curls his body around my back, nuzzling into me as if I'm a safety blanket. Burying his face into my hair, he exhales deeply. I giggle slightly, grabbing his hand to hold it as it drapes across my waist. "If the hens complain about a late breakfast, I'm blaming it on you." "If I must bear some squawking to spend a beautiful morning in the comfort of one I love dearly, then so be it." Chuckling, I shift so I can kiss him without breaking my neck. He leans over me, first kissing my lips, then peppering my cheek as he reclines to his original position.

"I love you, Elliott."

"And the same to you, my darling."


	2. Luscious Locks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> farmer (who has a name in this chapter, but is easily ignoreable and has no description) has a rough day, elliott checks up on her, and she relaxes by playing with his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it obvious i like long hair. i hope so

Cricket trudges in the door of the farmhouse she and Elliott call home. She's tired, dirty, and sweaty after a long day of working on the fields. This is, of course, nothing new to see. She works hard to maintain Fallberry farm, going out early and running around, making deliveries and tending the crops. Oftentimes, she didn't come back home until after dark. But normally, when she comes home, she seeks out her husband right away, giving him a kiss before getting comfy and relaxing. 

Today, she walks in with her eyes on the ground. Hearing the door open, her husband looks over his shoulder to see her home. "Hi, honey," he smiles, mixing some seafood in a large bowl. He stops mixing and begins to wipe his hands on his apron, anticipating her welcome home kiss. Cricket mutters a quick hello and walks briskly to their room, not even looking up at Elliott. 

Initially, he assumes that perhaps she got something messy on her and needs to change. But after 10 minutes of complete silence, worry settled in. Gently setting their crab cakes in the oven, he quickly washed his hands and put his apron to hang on the wall. "Honey?" he called anxiously, as he softly walked down the hall that led to their bedroom. "Is everything okay?" he asked, slightly leaning on their door. Maybe she was washing up and couldn't hear him. Or getting changed. Surely something. When he was met with no response, he carefully opened the door and peeked inside. 

To his surprise, his wife lay curled up on the bed with a mountain of covers on top of her. She was in a fetal position, with only her face peeking out from the quilts. The lighting was dim, and her work clothes laid strewn about on the floor next to her with one of her pajama drawers still wide open. Immediately deeply concerned, he rushes over and sits down gently next to her, avoiding sitting down on what he assumed were her limbs underneath the pile of blankets.

Stroking the blankets on top of her hair, he asks "Are you feeling well, dear? I can call Harvey and make you something to eat. You must be famished," Cricket shifts slightly, angling herself to look at him, but not becoming any more uncovered. "No, I feel fine dear, but thank you…" Her voice wavers as she speaks, only making Elliott's worry grow. "Did anything happen today?" He looks into her eyes, brows furrowed. "Is everything okay? Are you okay?" Looking away and sniffling slightly, "It…. just a bad day, honey," she whispers, eyes glossy and face growing red. 

Elliott leans in, laying halfway on top of her, trying to kiss the top of the blanket. While trying to reach from his current position, his hair falls from over his shoulder and falls directly in Cricket's face. Hearing her squeak, Elliott glances down to see his hair smothering her. Straightening up, he reaches puts it in a low messy bun. "I'm sorry, love. It shouldn't get in the way now." She glances up at him, then to the sloppy bun at the base of his neck. "No…" she sniffles. Confused and concerned, Elliott returns to petting the blankets surrounding her head. "What's wrong, honey? I'm here to listen." As he strokes her cheek with his thumb, she whispers, "Can I brush your hair?"

Elliott stared at her with wide eyes for a moment, before giving her a warm smile. "Anything for my love." Gently he eases off the bed to grab a brush for her. As he left, Cricket shifts out from under the blankets, sitting up and freeing her arms from the layers smothering her. Soon enough, he returns with a beautiful red and black paddle brush that she had given him for his birthday the year prior. As he hands the brush to her, Elliott sits down and scoots between her legs, back facing her. She softly guides his head forward, takes the hair tie out, and begins to brush his long hair. Elliott sighs into her touch, signaling his enjoyment with a happy hum.

She takes care to work in sections from the top to bottom. Elliott has a lot of hair in both length and volume, and it's easy to miss sections if one's not paying attention. She adores her husband's hair, and often runs her finger though it as they cuddle. There's something cathartic about it all, the inviting smell of bergamot and cedar, the incredible softness, and of course, his reactions. After she's satisfied with her progress, she runs her finger through his hair a few times making sure the knots are completely gone.

His hair is his prized possession, and very few, if anyone else, is allowed to brush and play with it. She makes a mental note to remember to appreciate that fact on the daily. Once sure that his hair is knot-free, she momentarily bushes it over his shoulder to get a clear view of his neck. Leaning in and rubbing her palm over his shoulder blade, she presses a soft kiss to the exposed skin. Elliott stiffens for only a moment, not expecting the sensation, but quickly sighs and returns to being putty in her hands. Cricket continues to rub and massage his shoulders and back, unrelenting on the soft, chaste kisses. 

"I hardly feel like I should be the one getting the massage, love," Elliott finally sighs as she works out one of many knots in his upper back. "How are you doing?" Cricket exhales deeply. "A little better. Just let me enjoy you for now, honeybee." She giggles slightly. "I need to get you something to help your posture. This is awful, I've worked out at least five knots at this point." Elliott chuckles along with her, and says, "Perhaps I do need something. In the meantime, I'm blessed to have a wife who's a massaging goddess." Snaking her hands around his chest and leaning against him for a hug, she sighs. "And I'm blessed to have a drop-dead gorgeous husband who lets me pamper him."

30 minutes later, she's made intricate braids in his hair, intertwining fresh flowers from a vase on her nightstand. Elliott's nearly snoring beneath her, and she's feeling relaxed herself. She ties the last bit of the braid off with a ribbon, and leans up and presses into her husband, arms snaking around his waist. "Thank you, Eli. You have no idea how much I needed that." He places his own hands on top of hers and gives a light squeeze. "I'll never complain about what you do my hair, as long as you don't cut it off." She gasps. "Never!" She exclaims, giggling and pressing kisses onto his back. She leans against him for a moment, relishing in his comfort and warmth, before a strange smell catches her attention. "Honey…" she begins warily. "Is something burning?" Elliot gasps, straightening up with wide eyes. "The crab cakes! Oh dear…" Cricket frees him from her grasp, as he scrambles out of bed, turning back to give her an apologetic look as he rushes to the kitchen.

"Well…" Cricket hums, staring at the black lumps next to her husband. "I'm sorry love… Time got away from me, I'm afraid." Elliott looks down at her contritely. Grinning, Cricket wraps her arm around him, giving his side a tight squeeze. "It's fine. Why don't we go to the saloon? I overheard Emily say Gus was making Tom Kha tonight." Elliott beams down at her, full of love. "That sounds marvelous. I'll change as soon as I…" He glances down to the charred cakes before them. "...dispose of these." Cricket reached up to softly kiss her husband, and then took his hand for a moment and squeezed. "Alright, hon." She grinned. "You can take your hair back down when we go out, if you want. I'm not the most precise braider." Giving her a squeeze back, he assures her, "Absolutely not. The effort you put in deserves to be seen. It's beautiful because you did it, not because it lacks imperfections." She chuckled. "It's easy when you have something stunning to work with." Sweetly kissing each other once more, Cricket made her way down the hall to their bedroom once more, her spirits high and her heart full of love.


End file.
